Melee Weapons
Melee Weapon Statistics Terran Republic= |-|New Conglomerate= |-|Vanu Sovereignty= |-|Nanite Systems= |-|NSO= |-|Special= |-|Event= |-|MAX= Melee Weapon Overview *Melee weapons will take two hits to kill most enemies except MAXs. Enemies that are already damaged may go down in one. Melee weapons do no damage against vehicles, even Flashes, however they can damage Engineer turrets (3 knife swings will put any of the MANA turrets into critical state, but this will not cause it to explode, 4 swings are required). MAX punches are the exception, as they can damage Flashes, as well as base turrets. *One can slash approximately once every 0.8 seconds. *All knife attacks do 500 damage and MAX punch - 750. *Enemies that are unaware or are otherwise occupied will normally be taken out before they can react. *The knife will take a second to hit as if you are swinging the knife, so make sure you have time before you go for the kill *Hitting non-stationary targets with the knife can be difficult. The zones in which a melee attack will hit differ depending on the distance between you and the target. **At max distance (between half a meter and a meter), one must be looking directly at an enemy to hit. **When right up against an enemy, one can hit within a wide cone - that is, roughly 45 degrees on either side of the crosshair. In most cases, they will be hit (at this range) if they are in the screen. **This angle of uncertainty (i.e. maximum angle between player and target in which the player will still hit) falls off with distance, between the aforementioned values. Put simply, as the opponent gets further away, the margin of error becomes smaller. *The low margin of error at anything other than point blank means the knife can be hard to use properly, since a ready opponent can often move round faster than a player can aim. With December 18, 2014 Update, knives can be wielded by pressing «Gear Slot 8» button( by default) or by holding «Melee Attack» button( middle-mouse button by default). History *September 7, 2016 Update **Standard Knife – Wielded Melee ***Refire time from 500ms to 400ms ***Sprint Block override from 300ms to 250ms ***Ability Block override from 500ms to 300ms ***Projectile lifespan from 0.1 seconds to 0.12 seconds ***Projectile collision radius from 0.1 to 0.2 **Power Knife – Quick Attack ***Now uses a standard "melee swing" during quick melee ***Animation duration from 625ms to 450ms ***Firing delay from 125ms to 0ms ***Detection range from 5m to 0m ***Sprint Block override from 450ms to 300ms ***Ability block override from 500ms to 333ms **Power Knife – Wielded ***Refire time from 500ms to 675ms ***Firing delay from 125ms to 75ms ***Projectile lifespan from 0.1 seconds to 0.12 seconds ***Power Knife – Activated ***Refire time from 500ms to 675ms ***Firing delay from 125ms to 75ms ***Projectile lifespan from 0.1 seconds to 0.12 seconds *March 30, 2017 Update **Knives have received new wield animations. Media File:Knife Changes (Sept. Patch) - PlanetSide 2|By Wrel. File:Carver, Ripper & Lumine Edge Knife Review Planetside 2 Gameplay|Carver, Ripper & Lumine Edge Knife Review by CAMIKAZE78 File:Ripper, Carver, and Lumine Edge (Power Knife) Weapon Review - PlanetSide 2|Power Knife Weapon Review by Wrel de:Nahkampfwaffen Category:Weapons Category:Infiltrator Category:Heavy Assault Category:Light Assault Category:Engineer Category:MAX